


Mergana POLL

by KatieKatherine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poll, please vote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKatherine/pseuds/KatieKatherine
Summary: This is a poll for my next mergana story. Please vote as soon as possible.





	Mergana POLL

**Author's Note:**

> So you will look at the choices and pick three. You will comment which three you want. Which ever has the most vote on both this website and ff.net will be the next mergana story I write.

A Servant of Two Masters- Merlin witnesses Agravaine rape and control Morgana. Merlin realized that it wasn't his fault that she changed but the fact that she was raped for the past 2 years. Can Merlin bring back the Morgana he knows and loves or is she too broken beyond repair?

 

The Diamond of the Day pt.1- Morgana goes to confront Merlin but when she gets to his room, she finds him in bed coughing and shivering. What will she do?

 

The Diamond of the Day- When Morgana trapped Merlin, she trapped herself as well. Merlin wakes and knows that she's on the other side so he vents out how he feels. Will the two be able to stop the war that they started or will the war hit it climax?

 

A New Start- Merlin comes to Camelot as a 24 year old man. He comes to Camelot to start a new life for himself and his 7 children. He meets King Arthur and his noble knights and Queen Guinevere. Then Merlin meets the lady Morgana, the sister of Arthur who is rejected by the people for who she is. But who is she? Why do they reject her? Will Merlin find a new wife to be the mother of his children?

 

 

 

 


End file.
